Emmett tries out for cheerleading
by The Real Rosalie Cullen
Summary: Yeah, the title is pretty self explanitory. Sorry for spelling/ grammar mistakes! This is my first ever fanfiction so be nice : lol love, The Real Rosalie Cullen


Emmett Tries out for cheer leading:

(Rosalie POV)  
"Ugh! I am so sick of this!" I say as a walk down the stairs following my Emmett. As much as I love him he can be really immature sometimes. And his has a new Game? Truth or Dare! Thank you Alice for teaching him this wonderful game! Rolls eyes..

I Sigh; "let's just get this over with".

"That's the spirit, Rosie". Emmett Jumped up and down as I settled down  
on the floor and picked up my latest issue of Elle. I only got to the first page when it was yanked out of my hands.  
"No no no Rose, Truth or Dare?" Emmett asks me.  
"I think that you should go first Emmett" I smiled at him. And everybody else was more than happy to agree with me for they had all been through the humiliation of Emmett's dares.  
"Ok, fine" he grumbled as he went to sit down. When he began to pout  
I couldn't help but laugh, payback was going to be so sweet!

(Emmett's POV)

I went and sat down on the floor and pouted. Rosalie laughed so I shot her a look, which just made her laugh even harder.  
"Ok let's just get on with it!" I Frowned.  
"What happened to your joyful mood?" Jazz smirked. I wish I could punch him.  
I ignore him and told Rosie to hurry up and give me my dare. Which I soon realized was  
a big mistake when Rose got that evil look in her eyes.  
"Ok Emmett, I dare you to try out for cheerleading tomorrow". I could feel my jaw drop down to the floor. Me? A cheer leader? No way! This was insane, I had to say something.

"What? Hell no! Are you guys Crazy, I think you guys have been drinking. I would never under any circumstances." I started yelling, but I was cut off by a very stern looking Rosalie.

"Emmett, a dare is a dare. You make us do stupid and embarrassing things all the time! It's time for you to have a taste of your own medicine!" she argued. I couldn't believe it! My own Rose was going against me! And not just Rose, I could see the others practically rolling around on the floor laughing!

"Well I'll show them, I'll be the best damn cheerleader they've ever seen!" I thought to myself. This of course made Edward crack up even more! Ugh, sometimes I really hate my family!

(Rosalie's POV)

I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come! It was the day of tryouts and I would definitely be there… with the video camera! Just thinking about it made me fall on the floor laughing! Tonight's going to be interesting though, just me and Emmett. I'm sure he won't even want to talk to me tonight! And sure enough, I walked into that room and for a good hour I sat there and let Emmett yell at me. I guess he was pretty mad, ha, that's an understatement! He started with the usual.  
"I can't believe you would do this to me! I thought you loved me…" and blah blah blah. I barely listened to the rest. I knew this would all be behind us as soon as he got over it, especially because he can't stay away from me that long. Not to mention that he probably won't make the team. I mean look at him! He's Emmett for goodness sakes!!! Hehe, I just got a mental image of Emmett in a cheer uniform…

(Emmett POV)

Sigh, I just spent the last hour yelling at Rosalie. I just couldn't believe that she would do that to me! I've already decided that I was hanging out in the living room tonight. Ha, that will teach her! Except that around midnight when I had nothing to do I found that I quite missed her. Now I didn't even have anyone to talk to… except myself! It's worth a shot. "So Emmett how are you doing"- I started. "EMMETT SHUT UP!" Jasper yelled. So much for that idea. I am so not looking forward to tomorrow!

**Next day**

(Emmett's POV)

Okay, so it's time for cheerleading tryouts. I still cannot believe that I am actually doing this. Oh, they just called me name!  
"WHOOO! GO SPARTANS! WE ARE NUMBER ONE! WE'RE GOING TO WIN WIN WIN! YEAH! "I started to jump around and shout. And then I looked over to see Rose, with the video camera! Oh, she was so going to pay for that!  
"Will you demonstrate a cheer for us?" the coach asked me. What? Do I even know a cheer? Wait! Didn't I see one on TV? Oh yeah! "Open up the barn door, kick out the hay,  
we are the girls form the USA!  
Turn on the radio, and what do ya hear?  
Elvis Presley doing a cheer,  
Fire cracker, Fire cracker, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
Fire cracker, Fire cracker, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
Boys have got the muscles, coaches got the brains,  
Cheerleaders got the sexy legs and we win the game!" I started cheering and making up my own dance moves to go with them.  
"Good job. Now will you do any tumbling?" the coach asked. And then I busted out what I thought was a very good somersault! And finally this hell was over and I was free to go! Thank goodness!!!

(Rosalie's POV)

OH. MY. GOD. That was the single most hilarious thing I have ever seen in my whole existence! When he started to bust out that cheer I thought I was going to drop the camera! That was so funny! I can't wait to show everybody else this priceless video! Ha-ha!

**next day**

(Emmett's POV)

AHHHHHHHH! I MADE IT! I SWEAR I'M NOT EVEN KIDDING YOU! THERE'S MY NAME ON THAT LIST! EMMETT CULLEN! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I could see my family over in the corner keeled over each other, laughing so hard. My whole body just became numb. I couldn't even believe it. I walked on down to the gym and grabbed my uniform- a standard cheer… wait… skirt? And v-neck sleeveless top? No, this was not right! I went straight to the coaches, who told me,  
"Sorry, but we don't have men uniforms. I thought we told you that? Oh well, it will have to do". Oh no! This was insane!

**another time change- first game night**

(Emmett's POV)

I could not wear this! I mean, this whole thing is sickening! I can hear people laughing at me as I'm out on the field.  
"I am so going to get my family back for this!!!" I think as I pick my skirt out of my ass. I smirked to myself. I ran out with all the cheerleaders, I winked at my Family they were sitting in the crowd…

**Halftime**

(Emmett's POV)

I grabbed the megaphone.  
"I'd like to thank all you for coming out, because tonight we have a special performance... will the Alice and Edward Cullen, and Rosalie, and Jasper hale, Come down here to the field." I yelled. They all looked up at me like I was crazy... but they made there way to the field, I waved to them...  
"As those of you that don't know this is my family, and my girlfriend… now if you look to the screen you will see all the dares I gave my family in all these years…" I smirked to my brothers and sister, and Rose. On the screen flashed, jasper first him in a army uniform singing sweet home Alabama, Then Alice wearing guy clothes singing Im to sexy. Then Edward burning his cd's singing, Ill be missing you. And the best for last, Rose in her sluttish outfit singing lose up my buttons by ** cat dolls. Then it had me being dared to be a cheerleader. I smiled to my family who were now hiding there faces.  
"Paybacks a B*itch…" I ran up to the head cheerleader, and ripped my cheerleading outfit off; I had pants on under the skirt though, but no shirt.  
"I Quit, Oh and." I looked back at my family.  
"NO MORE TRUTH OR DARE." I shouted. And ran, as they chased me. This year was going to be great...


End file.
